Produce an easily used data file available for secondary analysis. This will entail obtaining the data from principal investigators of the studies, establishing the quality of the data and the comparability of information from different studies, completing the file construction, testing the file, and writing a user's codebook and manual. Studies included in the file will be those which have measured psychological or social variables, have collected data on a large sample of individuals between the ages of 13 and 19 of either, or both, sexes, and meet accepted standards of scientific reporting of research methods and sampling.